Metamorph
Adriana Tracy, also known as Metamorph, is a character aiding the Unified Society in Supocalypse. Biography Metamorph grew up in the rural West of (what used to be) the United States, forced to live with her family after high school with the little money she had. She took up many jobs around town and tended to a lot of jobs around the household, so she wouldn't be too frustrated with repetition while trying to earn enough to move out. She loved her family (although her drunkard of a father was unpleasant), but she didn't want to stay with them forever. Before the virus, she dreamed of herself owning a middle-class home and earning a decent education, no matter how many (sometimes overwhelming) hours of labor it took her to do so. When the virus struck, her belongings were no more. Left in a desolate field without anything but her ragged clothes, she headed elsewhere. For a little while, she was convinced to become a Loner and tend to a field herself, but she abandoned this ambition an hour later. One day, she came across a base of the Unified Society. Seeking shelter but trying to avoid getting caught, she tried to take down a guard and clothe herself in his uniform. However, tentacles emerged from her arms as she copied the guard's whole appearance. The others discovered her tactic and imprisoned her for a while. Only after a week or so, when she had the opportunity to tell her story, that the Society accepted her. Metamorph was kept under the Society's watchful eye for three more years, as she aligned herself with the group, supporting their fight for freedom against the dictorial Dynasty and using her shapeshifting to aid the cause. She also recieved the education she needed. Powers and Skills Doppelganger Morphing: Metamorph can copy the outward appearance of any foe she grabs using her extending tentacles. This doesn't copy the target's voice, thoughts or powers. The power wears off whenever she chooses unless she exchanges appearances with her target; otherwise she needs to locate the body and swap the appearances back. '''Tentacle Extension: '''She can extend tentacles from both of her arms to strangle, toss, whack or copy her opponents, going hand-in-hand with her Doppelganger Morphing. Any wounds that are formed on the tentacles go back to her arm. She can also use the tentacles to reach through tight places or grapple onto objects. Combat Style and Weaknesses She's best at espoinage missions, where she's able to use her mimicry to her full advantage. Because she could be exposed through her voice or knowledge of protocol, however, she either stalks her target for a while or stays silent. She never carries a weapon on these missions. The copying ability fails against non-human foes and some stronger ones could break free of her bind. She can easily adapt to a situation and change tactics when necessary. Her powers are mostly ineffective when in a group, as she will often go on her own if the situation demands. She's mostly backup or support for her teammates. Personality Metamorph is introverted but is glad to help anyone who requests her assistance. She's adaptable to any situation and gets bored by tedium and repetition; she applies to a variety of jobs to prevent this. Although she works in many fields and understands the abstract concepts of them easily, she wouldn't consider herself an expert in many of the areas she's worked in. She's diligent (to a task she's interested in) and loyal in most of her fields, otherwise she simply quits after a while. She gets fired by half of her employers because she rarely participates in social gatherings or special "days" the company celebrates; as a result, her employers don't trust her enough to keep her during layoffs. However, Metamorph doesn't understand this, thinking that they kicked her out for no reason. Despite her absence from mass social gatherings, she has a small group of friends, although she doesn't contribute much to conversation and becomes impatient with long discussion that's meaningless to her. This makes her come off as ingorant and aloof, although she admits to being the latter. Metamorph doesn't mind being alone too much, although she likes to visit her friends on occasion when she's lonely. When serving the Unified Society and others, she's good at taking orders unless they seem inefficient. She likes to keep her home clean and efficient as well, despite that she's not afraid of dirt or bruises on herself and is not feminine for the most part. Her intelligence stems from her education but also from all of the experiences she's had, before and after she was found by the Unified Society. Due to the anonymity her shapeshifting power gives her, she can be mischevious and dishonest. However, Metamorph would never commit crime unless she was explicitly told to, or if it was needed for the Unified Society. When disguised, she has much more concern for the law, fearing the chance of being discovered. Goals and Beliefs Metamorph wishes to preserve freedom and serve the Unified Society however she can. Outside of the war, she hopes to obtain enough wealth to survive in the middle class. She believes that actions speak louder than words, nothing's impossible if you try, and that for all of the world's evils, there's more opportunity and excitement, even in the Supocalypse. Faction Status She works many jobs in the Unified Society and toward some Loners. She's not of a high rank, but doesn't seem to mind. Additional Notes *Metamorph likes to take risks, and subconsciously anticicipates failure, while consciously wishing it wouldn't happen. This only applies with low-risk tasks. Stories TBA Category:Female Category:Unified Society